Miserables
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Lo siguiente era el punto de encuentro entre ellos, era lo que los unía de una forma nada agradable, pero Oliver le pidió que fuese sincero y no omitiera detalles. Tendría que hacerlo.


No existió nunca en su vida un padre cariñoso ni un padrastro que lo adoptara, tampoco una amiga fiel que lo apoyara, menos tuvo una madre a la que recordar por su extraña muerte. Todo eso seguramente habría pertenecido a otro universo.

Solo era un huérfano, un niño al que nadie quería. Al punto que cuando fue secuestrado sus captores tardaron tres días en dejarlo libre al darse cuenta que no obtendrían nada de él. Cuando lo dejaron en la calle vio cuando tiraron de un chico rubio y se lo llevaron, lanzaron un teléfono desechable al que la familia podría contactar para el rescate.

-¡Oliver!-gritaba una mujer desesperada mientras corría tras el vehículo. El hombre que la acompañaba tomó el teléfono sin saber qué hacer.

Él era un mudo observador de toda la tragedia y algo lo impulsó a acercarse y hacer algo.

-Sé dónde lo llevaron-dijo sujetando del abrigo al hombre de ropas elegantes.

-Qué-susurró sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, su esposa había caído de rodillas unos metros más allá, sólo pudo reparar en que hacía demasiado frío como para que ese niño estuviera con esas delgadas ropas.

-Ellos me llevaron y ahora me regresaron a la calle-susurró bajando la mirada, no sobrepasaba los diez años.

-¿Estás bien?-trató de empatizar el hombre, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacer, porque todo había sido tan rápido y Oliver no estaba, su hijo había sido secuestrado.

-Sé cómo llegar, no es lejos, solo usan el auto para que no los sigan, pero es a unas calles de aquí-dijo mirando hacia atrás.

-Moira-dijo el hombre alejándose y llegando hasta su esposa, la tomó por el brazo e intercambió un par de palabras con ella. Luego decidieron llevar a ese extraño niño a la policía y que les diera las indicaciones del lugar donde habían llevado a su hijo.

 _Después de que lo dejaron en la estación no volvió a saber de ellos._

Nunca llegó a conocer a quien le dio las indicaciones a sus padres para que lo rescataran, nunca supo cómo era aquel muchacho. Solo le dijeron que era huérfano y que no tenían idea de su paradero. Creció con el trauma de ser secuestrado, de buscar a alguien que jamás reconocería porque no tenía idea de su nombre ni aspecto. Alguien que lo salvó sin ganar nada a cambio. _Un pobre diablo_ como diría su madre en algún momento, solo para que dejara de preguntar por el chico que se interesó en decirles dónde lo tenían secuestrado.

-Por culpa de ese mocoso mataron a tu padre-esas fueron las palabras frías de su madre antes de dar un portazo y el tema por zanjado. Tenía solo 15 años y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo quería el abrazo de su progenitor y saber que todo estaría bien. Pero no era así.

En su vida nunca tuvo una hermana pequeña de la que cuidar, ni amigos que se interesaron por él y no por el dinero de su familia. Nunca conoció el amor o la entrega incondicional. Solo sabía de ello por alguien que hace cinco años ayudó a sus padres, alguien que probablemente estaría muerto y a quien ni un gracias podría dedicar.

Su padre murió en el tiroteo que intercambiaba la policía con los secuestradores, todo para que no le dieran a él, de no haberse lanzado encima, Oliver estaría muerto, el impacto le habría dado en la cabeza y no en el pecho de su padre como ocurrió.

Su vida era trabajar en la empresa que heredó de su familia, era millonario y tanto mujeres como hombres estaban tras él. Todos queriendo su fortuna y un buen acoston con el playboy más famoso de la ciudad. Siempre se iba a la cama con alguien distinto, pero no por ello lo disfrutaba, sino que lo hacía para olvidar un poco todo lo que había perdido y lo que no conocía.

Y solo era por negocios cuando salía de la ciudad, fue por eso que se encontraba en esa pequeña cafetería en ciudad Central, estaba de paso cuando decidió comprar un café y vio a un muchacho contando las monedas para pagar.

-Tracy-susurró mirando a la chica en la caja.

-Lo siento, Barry-dijo con una mueca la muchacha-no puedo prestarte-y ante esa situación algo se removió en su pecho, algo que creyó que estaba muerto.

-Disculpa, necesito un café americano y pagaré el pedido de él-dijo entregando su tarjeta de crédito.

-No es necesario…-susurró el joven castaño que había quedado junto a él, y lo reconoció, recordó al niño que años atrás ayudó a encontrar, al niño que gritaba por sus padres cuando lo subieron al auto de unos desconocidos-tengo que irme-dijo al salir corriendo de allí y sintiendo como su voz temblaba, no podía ser posible. Él sabía que Oliver Queen fue el muchacho que ayudó en ese entonces.

 _Pero esa no sería la última vez que se verían._

Volvía a su ciudad después de cientos de reuniones en Central, realmente era un sitio tranquilo, pero al que no pertenecía, su calidez era demasiada para alguien de Starling. Incluso la lluvia que caía en ese momento era agradable y fue cuando paró en un semáforo cuando vio nuevamente al joven de la cafetería, al que no alcanzó hace dos semanas atrás y ahora veía parado en medio de la lluvia. Al parecer estaba esperando el autobús, pero el paradero no tenía un techo que lo cobijara y él no llevaba paraguas.

-No puede ser-susurró para sí mismo, nuevamente esa sensación en su pecho diciéndole que lo ayudara. Acercó su vehículo a la acera y bajó la ventana del copiloto-sube, te llevo-dijo con voz amable y notando que pasaba de la media noche ¿pasaría algún bus a esa hora?

-No te conozco-dijo apartándose del vehículo, pero sin quitar su mirada del rubio.

-Yo tampoco y quiero ayudarte-dijo de forma simple, luego el muchacho subió al vehículo y él solo encendió la calefacción, cerró la ventana y comenzó a conducir.

-Soy Barry Allen-dijo en un suspiro y mirando hacia adelante-gracias por la ayuda, vivo al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Oliver Queen-dijo mirándolo de reojo-si quieres puedes venir a mi loft, está en las afueras de Starling, lo que está mucho más cerca de aquí-dijo esperando por una respuesta-lo digo para que te puedas cambiar pronto de ropa-aclaró lo dicho para no sonar como un secuestrador o algo peor-incluso te puedo traer de vuelta mañana a la hora que necesites.

-Está bien-murmuró bajando la mirada. Lo que siguió del trayecto se fueron en silencio y solo se podía escuchar al castaño estornudando por el tiempo que había estado bajo la lluvia. Por lo que Oliver se apresuró en llegar a su departamento, luego de unos quince minutos ingresaba al estacionamiento, en cuanto guardó su vehículo subieron por el ascensor, él vivía en el último piso, por lo que al abrirse las puertas accedieron de inmediato al lugar.

-Este es el baño-dijo caminando por un pasillo-date una ducha, te traeré ropa seca y una toalla-dijo con suavidad. Barry obedeció y cuando el agua caliente tocó su piel respiró con alivio, aún recordando que tenía que seguir buscando un trabajo y que hace casi dos días no comía nada. Necesitaba de un milagro para que todo se solucionara, fue con ese pensamiento que sintió como perdía el equilibrio y su cuerpo cayó hacia un lado, pero no tocó el suelo o los azulejos, fue sujetado oportunamente por Oliver, quien entraba en ese momento al baño a dejarle ropa.

-Barry-murmuró asustado, cerró la regadera y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado, caminó a su habitación y lo depositó en la cama para poder secarlo, lo miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que sus costillas sobresalían demasiado para una persona de 30 años, que su cabello estaba opaco y su piel demasiado pálida, incluso no recordaba haber visto sus ojos. Se notaba el sufrimiento en el hombre que tenía con él en ese momento. Y por algún motivo que desconocía sentía que le debía y que tenía que ayudarlo a como diera lugar.

Se preocupó de secarlo y lo vistió, luego fue a preparar un chocolate caliente e hizo un pedido a un local de comida, porque era evidente que el castaño necesitaba comer y si mal no recordaba ese día en la cafetería no tenía para pagar.

-Barry-susurró suave cuando ingresó en la habitación con las tazas de chocolate.

-Ollie-susurró algo desorientado.

-No te muevas-dijo evitando que se levantara y acercándose con un jarro de chocolate caliente-bebe esto, te hará bien-susurró poniendo la taza en los labios del castaño, quien sorbió y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener y comenzaron a caer sin contención, pero Oliver no preguntó ni dijo nada, solo lo ayudó a terminar esa taza.

-Gra...gracias-dijo con la voz temblorosa y secando su rostro con debilidad.

-Pedí comida, si no te molesta, quiero pedirte algo-dijo sentado en el borde de la cama y mirando el mechón que caía sobre los ojos verdes de Barry, al fin los veía y sintió que los conocía de muchos años antes. Se atrevió a mover su cabello tras la oreja del castaño.

-Dime-susurró sintiendo como se sonrojaba con ese gesto del rubio, todo se sentía tan correcto, como si él perteneciera junto a Oliver.

-Quiero que me cuentes tu historia, desde el momento que recuerdas hasta hoy en el paradero. Si no quieres contarme te entiendo. Pero te pido no omitir detalles, no esconder cosas-pidió con sinceridad y sin saber por qué reaccionaba de ese modo con un completo desconocido.

-Soy huérfano-susurró mirando sus manos-nunca supe si mis padres están vivos o muertos o si alguna vez me quisieron, solo sé que me cuidaban unos sacerdotes jesuitas de ciudad Central, aunque siempre pude escapar del orfanato-respiró con fuerza y miró a Oliver a los ojos-en una oportunidad escapé para conocer la ciudad, tenía 10 años y pasaron unos sujetos en un vehículo y me subieron. Estuve tres días secuestrado hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no había a quién pedir rescate ni mucho menos alguien que me extrañara. Por eso me dejaron en la calle.

 _Lo siguiente era el punto de encuentro entre ellos, era lo que los unía de una forma nada agradable, pero Oliver le pidió que fuese sincero y no omitiera detalles. Tendría que hacerlo._

-Cuando me tiraron del auto, me puse de pie y caminé un poco, me topé con un matrimonio y su hijo. Ellos pasaron por mi lado sin mirarme, pero al girar vi como el vehículo se detenía junto a ellos y les arrebataron a su hijo que debía tener la misma edad que yo-suspiró con fuerza notando el brillo en los ojos del rubio, se atrevió a sujetar su mano y Oliver no lo apartó, sino que agradeció el gesto-me acerqué al hombre y le dije que sabía a dónde llevaron a su hijo, que no quedaba lejos. Me llevaron a la policía y luego de eso solo supe por las noticias que el hombre murió protegiendo a su hijo-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Era yo-susurró acariciando las manos del castaño con cuidado-mi padre se interpuso cuando quedé en medio del fuego cruzado, cayó sobre mí y solo me pidió que agradezca al niño que lo ayudó a encontrarme. Nunca supe su nombre, pero siempre miraba a las personas intentando dar con él, y aquí estás-susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Después de que volví al orfanato, terminé mis estudios y quedé en la calle, hice un par de trabajos para lograr obtener dinero y arrendar un sitio, para comenzar a salir adelante, pero nada dio resultado y desde entonces vivo en distintos sitios y trato de alimentarme de lo que encuentro, hago trabajos esporádicos y no tengo una profesión, hoy es mi cumpleaños y cumplo 30 años, no he logrado nada en la vida…-decía con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro y siendo fuertemente abrazado por Oliver.

-Barry, tranquilo-murmuró en su oído para que se sintiera en confianza-puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, aquí estoy-susurró suave, recordando las palabras que siempre le decía su padre, y sintió como el castaño se aferró a él y lloró todo lo que en años se había guardado, todo lo que le había dolido desde que fue consciente de que no había nada para él en el mundo.

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos, hasta que Barry logró calmarse y se separó un poco de él.

-Disculpa por…-murmuró al momento que Oliver sujetaba su rostro.

-De ahora en adelante estará todo bien, lo prometo Barry-dijo borrando las últimas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Y sintiéndose completamente en deuda con él, por todo lo que había tenido que pasar incluso después de que lo había ayudado.

 _Cuando creas que la vida se ha olvidado de ti, te susurraré al oído: estoy contigo._


End file.
